


Chef Returns

by Mariahdoby13



Category: Trolls (Movies 2016 2020)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Attempted Kidnapping, Evil Plans, F/F, Minor Violence, Return, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:07:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27807289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariahdoby13/pseuds/Mariahdoby13
Summary: Takes place after Trolls and Trolls world tour, The the tribe trolls live harmony and peace, but then Chef suddenly returned to come for revenge on Queen poppy and Branch's friends by kidnapping the tribe trolls. Would Poppy and others saved them? Find out? Or the Chef lady would take them again?
Relationships: Branch/Queen Poppy (Trolls), Bridget & Queen Poppy (Trolls), Bridget/King Gristle Jr. (Trolls)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Chef Returns

_Once upon a time Theres was troll name Poppy. "Hey how's it going?" And other Branch. "What's up?" They saved the trolls and Poppy still queen and Branch got his true colors. And Barb and other tribes united in peace. Forever. I know it's a cute. But the other Trolls did not know that danger would come in their way for revenge._

Cloud guy narrated

 **Meanwhile** **in Forest**.

Hill monster opens his eyes spitting out something was shot out in the air as a scream was heard as something lands on the ground. 

The monster. Goes back blending in after the bitter taste. Something gets up opens its eyes revealing was yellow eyes and red irises and a snarl was hear.

Get gets up angrily, suddenly the mud covered creature yells in frustration slamming the ground murderously, before walking finding a cave den, walking in growling angered looking at her face her blue hair was messy. 

And her chef clothing and covered in dirt and messy. She growls angrily roaring in rage. She gets up in rage looking through the cave she was growling more. She looks through her plan she was angry so mad. That she was foiled again she lost everything once again she looking around trying to find the trolls she snarls. She stays in her cave banging the walls enrage.

"You guys win this round but I'll get my Revenge on you guys...One day I'll get rid of you king gristle! I'll be Queen one day and now!" She snarls.

angry planning for revenge in the cave. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it’s short I might do a long chapter of it sorry about that people. But I’ll update more if I need more ideas.  
> I hope you like the short chapter?


End file.
